


Family

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, One word, This was supposed to be a drabble, kind of a season finale everything is good cause im sick of angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take one word Prompts on tumblr my slogan is "Send me one word one ship and ill write a fic" </p><p>Word: Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

 

Ian stepped foot into the house, He could hear V and Fiona talking and gasping for air mid-laugh. the laughter tended to echo and leave the house in a warm glow. He smiled and bounced up the stairs towards his room, Carl sat on his own bed sharpening a piece of metal with a knife.

“Watcha doing there?” Ian asked casually as he threw his bag onto his bed.

The younger boy didn’t look up from the sparking metal as he scraped them along each other “Fiona got rid of all my other weapons so i gotta improvise and make new ones.”

He nodded at his younger brother, _viable reason_ he thought and sat on his own bed. Pulling out his homework to get started on. Taping his pencil on his tooth he could continue to hear the laughter from his sister and her friend as well as the odd cry from one of V’s twins. He heard the door open and close, lip’s voice shouted “We’re home” and Fiona went running (he supposed) with a high squealing “Hellooo!” most likely for Liam’s sake, hearing the little boy giggle as if being tickled. He heard rustling of a garbage bag and the creaking of the oven, lip must’ve stolen dinner from school again.

He felt like he couldn’t concentrate with all the commotion downstairs, he finally after half trying to work through one more question he gave up when he heard Lip talking to Liam about how small they were and how he couldn’t touch them, obviously showing him the twins and Ian could not miss this.

“I didn’t know you were home?!” Fiona said cheerily as he reached the bottom step.

“Yeah, not working today so i came home early, snuck through the front door” He shrugged well watching Liam who was now pointing at the two sleeping babies. He scooped him up and put him into his highchair bouncing his small arm carefully well making faces at him. Lip shoved a beer at Ian from across the counter, he grabbed it and took a seat at the table. Before hearing the door open and close.

This time it was Debbie who barged in “Where’s carl?” Everyone pointed upstairs. Her footsteps shook the whole house as she barreled up the stairs shouting something about needing a weapon but everyone ignored it.

“How’s school Ian?” Fiona asked

He shrugged well taking a swig of his beer “Good for only being back a week.”

“What about that Milkovich boy?” V smiled “Kev told me what happened last week.” She added knowingly.

“Oh yeah, your eye doesn’t look that bad anymore” Fiona cut in.

He smiled but couldn’t stop his blush “uh,yeah it feels better and he's good.” he nodded trying to suppress any of his real emotion about the whole thing.

The door opened and closed once again “Jesus who knew Chicago could be so fucking cold.”

That pink tinge to Ian’s cheeks never left as he tried to sneakily slide off the chair Earning himself a smug smiled look from V and his sister He leisurely walked into the living room beer in hand watching the other man shrugged his coat off and throw it on the other chair before noticing Ian.

“Hey” the redhead said first a small smile on his lips.

“Hey yourself” Mickey smirked up at him walking closer “hows school?”

Ian snorted “Do you really care?” he stepped one footstep closer

“Not really.” They were as close as they could get to each other without touching. Only breaths between them as they averted their eyes from each other. 

“Fuck Gallagher” Mickey pulled Ian in by his neck for a chaste kiss, warming the room and every inch of Ian’s body.

It wasn’t awkward it was nice but the idea of it all. Waiting for him to come home, kissing his Boyfriend? that would always be strange for him- Well his family was in the next room.  Asking small talk questions when the real question was picking at both their brains. It might be foreign for awhile but it was nice.

“Missed you” Slipped out of Ian’s mouth well being kissed heatedly, though he did mean it.

“Missed ya too” That he wasn’t expecting and he could feel the bottle slipping from his hand but he was too dazed to even react when it fell to the floor and smashed into thousands of pieces. He didn’t really need a reaction because the ones coming from his family members made up for it.

“What the fuck!”

“The hell was that”

both twins began crying

Debbie and Carl appeared on the staircase, Lip Fiona and V stared at them from the kitchen entrance.

Ian stared at Mickey dumbfound, the other mans hand still on neck. Both a deep shade of red. Ian was waiting, was ready for it. For Mickey to tell them all off to grab his jacket and run but he stayed and stared at Ian just as confused.

“Must’ve been some damn good kiss” V laughed and everyone followed suit, laughing along to her comment which happened to eased the tension.

“Just clean it up later, Dinners ready” Fiona waved off well she nodded toward the kitchen a laughter twist smile still sitting on her lips.

Both boys shrugged at each other and began, stepping over the broken glass walked into the kitchen. Kev walked in through the backdoor said hello to everyone, kissed his wife on the cheek and  pulled off his jacket. He looked down at Ian and Mickey who were standing way too close together.

“Man you two look like you were just caught making out or something” He snorted

Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl and V all looked at each other and couldn’t help but start snorting with laughter as Mickey and Ian groaned.

“Fuck off Kev” Mickey warned taking a seat at the table next to Ian.

“What did i do?!” He yelled defensively

And the laughter continued.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was good. Was supposed to be less than 300 words oops. trying to get over my writers block for my main fic and so i decided to try this out.
> 
> Hope this didnt seem really OOC i thought with the way their relationship is going at this minute after 4x11 it seems it would just continue i hope.
> 
> REALLY hoping its good  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
